Głupi Albus, zboczony Potter i biedny Sev
by Czytadlo
Summary: Dumbledore uwielbiał irytować Snape'a. Robił to niemal bez przerwy, więc co tu się dziwić, że nasz Mistrz Eliksirów widział wszędzie jakiś podstęp? Ha! Ale tym razem się nie da! Sev nie okaże niezadowolenia wobec nowego planu Albusa, co więcej - połechta swój perfekcjonizm. A przynajmniej taki był jego zamiar.


**Głupi Albus, zboczony Potter i biedny Sev**

Głupi Albus. Tak, zawsze zaczynało się od tego, że Albus był głupi. Zawsze.

Chociażby kiedy kazał Snape'owi wziąć udział w jakimś idiotycznym kiermaszu walentynkowym i Mistrz Eliksirów przez pół dnia chodził przebrany za wielkie, milusie serducho, rozdając polukrowane ciasteczka, kształtem wcale a wcale nieprzypominające organu, który jest tak niezbędny do życia.

Głupi Albus.

Był głupi i wtedy, kiedy zgłosił Severusa – bez wiedzy samego zgłoszonego oczywiście – do konkursu kostiumowego organizowanego z okazji Halloween. O dziwo przebranie nietoperza nie zostało docenione przez uczniowskie jury.

Głupi Albus.

Tak, Albus Dumbledore – w opinii samego Severusa Snape'a – był idiotą. Może nie takim jak Ronald Weasley – inteligencji dyrektorowi przecież nie brakowało. Jego zidiocenie bardziej przypominało to starszych bliźniaczych braci wspomnianego wcześniej Weasleya. Zarówno ta dwójka, jak i Albus uwielbiała doprowadzać Mistrza Eliksirów do szewskiej pasji. Ku jego nieszczęściu, byli w tym naprawdę nieźli.

Snape mógłby powiedzieć, że przywykł do wygłupów dyrektora. Ba! Nawet nie poruszyła go wieść, że z okazji Bożego Narodzenia zorganizowane zostanie losowanie mające na celu przydzielenie każdemu bywalcowi Hogwartu jednej osoby, której będzie musiał sprawić jakiś podarek.

Jakby tak spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – Severusowi ulżyło. Dumbledore'a stać było na znacznie więcej, udało mu się przecież nakłonić Snape'a do zastąpienia profesor Sprout podczas obchodów Święta Zieleni. Do tej pory krzywił się na widok ogrodniczek.

Tym razem jednak dyrektor zdawał się nie mieć żadnych niecnych planów. W końcu w grę wchodziło tylko jakieś durne wymienianie się prezentami. A przynajmniej tak mogło się wydawać.

Severus Snape ze stoickim spokojem wylosował jedną karteczkę z całego tabunu umieszczonych świstków w Tiarze Przydziału.

- Kogo wylosowałeś, Sev? – zapytała go wtedy Pomona Sprout wesoło, zanim jeszcze zdążył rozwinąć karteczkę. – Nie sprawdziłeś do tej pory? Och, Sev, jakiś opóźniony ostatnio jesteś.

Snape często żałował, że nie na wszystkich działa jego mordercze spojrzenie.

- Bo wiesz – Zniżyła głos do szeptu – ja już wiem, kogo wylosowałam. – Zachichotała.

Brew mężczyzny powędrowała do góry.

- Doprawdy? – zapytał uprzejmie, zastanawiając się, czemu Sprout jest taka odporna na gromy ciskane z oczu. Czyżby Albus podszkolił ją w tej dziedzinie, a może napisał książkę? Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to poradnik „Jak radzić sobie ze Snape'em" świetnie by się sprzedawał. Ale szybko wylądowałby w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, Severus już by się o to postarał.

- Pewnie jesteś ciekawy, co, Sev? Wybacz, nie mogę ci zdradzić, kogo wylosowałam, ale – Nachyliła się ku niemu – mogę ci powiedzieć, że to świetny gość – szepnęła konspiracyjnie i puściła mu oko.

Snape westchnął i – kiedy Pomona już go opuściła – rozprostował swoją karteczkę.

- Na Merlina – wykrztusił. Jeszcze kilkukrotnie przeczytał imię i nazwisko zapisane czarnym tuszem na papierze.

Teraz przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu. Nie w poszukiwaniu winnego, winny nie przyznałby się do winy, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, winny był Severusowi znany. Nie mógł nim być nikt inny, jak Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore.

Snape zbyt wiele śliny zmarnował na wielokrotne kłótnie z dyrektorem i nie zamierzał tego ponawiać.

Pozostawał jednak inny kłopot. Mianowicie Mistrz Eliksirów miał pewną wadę zwaną perfekcjonizmem. Sam nie uważał, aby to mu w jakikolwiek sposób uwłaczało. Owszem, często utrudniało życie, ale żeby od razu uwłaczało? Co to to nie. W tej sytuacji jednak bycie perfekcjonistą wiązało się z pewnym zadaniem. Severus musiał znaleźć najlepszy prezent dla tego całego…

- Potter!

Trójka Gryfonów zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Synchronicznie odwrócili głowy w stronę, z której dochodził niezapowiadający niczego dobrego głos. Miny mieli nietęgie.

- Granger, Weasley, do swoich spraw – rzucił oschle i kiedy na korytarzu został tylko on i Harry, kontynuował. – Mam do pana sprawę, panie Potter.

Dzieciak spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale się nie odezwał. Może jakieś „tak, panie profesorze?", pomyślał z irytacją Snape. Normalnie by upomniał bachora, ale miał akurat ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- O czym marzy pan, panie Potter? – zapytał wprost.

Na twarzy Harry'ego wykwitło zdumienie, a zaraz za nim dwa rumieńce. Chłopak spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

- Nie wiem, co pan ma na myśli, profesorze.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

- Masz chyba jakieś marzenie, Potter?

- Mam – rzekł po chwili wahania chłopak, cały czas nie patrząc na Severusa.

- Patrzy się na rozmówcę, Potter – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Jakie jest to twoje marzenie?

Spodziewałby się wielu odpowiedzi i reakcji, ale nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Harry Potter na pytanie o swoje marzenie zrobi przerażoną minę i bez słowa pomknie korytarzem, znikając za rogiem.

Severus zmrużył oczy, kiedy zdumienie go opuściło. Czyżby Albus uprzedził dzieciaka? Czyżby ten stary ramol wiedział, że Snape podejdzie poważnie do całej sprawy i chcąc mu napsuć krwi, nakazał Potterowi ukrywać swoje pragnienia?

Zazgrzytał zębami. To on będzie górą.

* * *

- Smakuje, panie Potter?

Chłopak podskoczył, słysząc głos Snape'a tuż koło ucha i niemal zadławił się kurczakiem, którego w tamtej chwili przeżuwał.

Severus uśmiechnął się, widząc strach i zakłopotanie malujące się na twarzach Gryfonów przy stole.

- Myślałeś, że się wywiniesz, Potter?

Harry spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem; jego twarz zaczęła czerwienieć.

- Masz szlaban, Potter. O osiemnastej w moim gabinecie.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – Snape obdarzył Hermionę jednym ze swych morderczych spojrzeń – ale Harry nie zrobił niczego złego.

- Zrobił, panno Granger.

- Co takiego zrobiłem?!

- Ty już dobrze wiesz co, Potter – syknął Snape. – Minus dziesięć punktów za podważanie zdania nauczyciela.

Snape odszedł od stołu Gryffindoru przy akompaniamencie okrzyków oburzenia i z iście ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

* * *

Harry Potter zjawił się w jego gabinecie punkt szósta. Usiadł na wskazanym przez Severusa krześle, dokładnie naprzeciwko niego samego.

- Nadal nie wiem, co zrobiłem, profesorze – powiedział po chwili.

- Wymienianie twoich przewinień trwałoby zbyt długo, nie sądzisz? – Snape nawet nie podniósł wzroku na chłopaka. Jedynie wyczarował przed nim czysty kawałek pergaminu, kałamarz i pióro.

- Co mam napisać?

- Swoje marzenie, Potter. A nawet trzy, tak będzie prościej.

Harry'ego niezwykle cieszyło, że Snape zdecydował nie podnosić na niego wzroku. Inaczej zobaczyłby, jak przerażona twarz chłopaka czerwienieje do granic możliwości. Gryfon sięgnął po pióro. Nie wiedział, co chodzi Nietoperzowi po głowie, ale nie zamierzał zdradzać swoich pragnień, toż to w końcu rzecz prywatna!

Zaczął pisać.

Severus przez kilka minut udawał, że niezwykle pochłonęła go lektura składu jakiegoś eliksiru – sam po chwili zapomniał jakiego – tak naprawdę wsłuchując się w odgłosy pracującego pióra. Kiedy z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się okrzyk przerażenia, Snape aż się uśmiechnął. _W końcu się mądrala zorientował, że to nie jest zwyczajny pergamin. _

- P-panie profesorze! – krzyknął Harry. Zawołany przyglądał się cierpiętniczej twarzy chłopaka z dziką radością. – Coś jest nie tak!

- Nie płacz, Potter. Jeszcze rozmażesz litery i zmarnujesz pergamin. Wiesz jak ciężko zdobyć coś z prawdomównego surowca?

- Prawdomównego surowca? – powtórzył Harry. Snape westchnął.

- Dzięki niemu nie jesteś w stanie skłamać.

Twarz Snape'a bezwiednie zdobił złośliwy uśmieszek. Prawdomówny surowiec dawał pewność, że Potter zdradzi mu swoje trzy największe marzenia. _Ha! I co, Albusie? Dam dzieciakowi najlepszy prezent i nawet nie zdenerwujesz mojej perfekcjonistycznej osoby!_

- Skończyłeś? – zapytał i wyrwał kartkę z rąk Pottera. Kiedy ten zaczął protestować i szamotać się, Severus prostym zaklęciem wypchnął go za drzwi gabinetu, które sekundę później zamknęły się z hukiem. Jeszcze przez kilka minut słychać było, jak dzieciak wali pięściami w drewno. Snape odnotował sobie w pamięci, żeby wlepić mu za to szlaban przy najbliższej okazji.

Jednak teraz miał inne sprawy na głowie.

_1) Sprawić, by mama i tata żyli._

Snape'owi zrzedła mina. Cudotwórcą nie jest.

_2) Zostać najlepszym szukającym/aurorem w kraju._

Zmiął przekleństwo w ustach. Co to są za życzenia? Może powinien uprzedzić Pottera, że owe marzenia powinny być możliwe do zrealizowania w najbliższym czasie? Czego wtedy zażyczył by sobie chłopak? Pewnie kolejnej drogiej miotły. Snape prychnął. Jego nauczycielska pensja nie będzie wydawana na takie pierdoły.

_3) Zobaczyć Snape'a robiącego strip_

Severus zamrugał z konsternacją wypisaną na twarzy i przeczytał ostatni punkt ponownie. Potter co prawda w ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak i przerwał pisanie, jednak…

- Na Merlina.

Przecież nie mogło mu chodzić o stripsy. Severus nie był idiotą.

- Na Merlina.

Zastanowił się. Czy jakiekolwiek inne słowa pasują?

- Na Merlina.

Nie pasują. Powrócił do pierwszych dwóch punktów i pokręcił głową. Są nie do zrealizowania. Z kolei trzeci… Co prawda nic by go nie kosztował…

Zrugał się w myślach, wstając gwałtownie z fotela. Nie, nie zrobi tego, nie rozbierze się przed Potterem i nie pokaże mu tego...! Zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie.

_Ale co mu kupić w takim razie? Przecież nie wiem, czego ten idiota z kompleksem bohatera chce._

Podobasz się Potterowi, szepnął niespodziewanie jakiś głosik w głowie Severusa, ale natychmiast go uciszył. Potter go nie kręcił.

Ma oczy Lili, odezwał się ponownie głosik, a Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Powoływanie się na jego dawną słabość do Lili i tych piekielnie zielonych oczu było ciosem poniżej pasa.

Czuł się przez chwilę jak bohaterka pieprzonych „Pięćdziesięciu twarzy Greya". _Tak, cholera, jeszcze wciśnijcie mi wewnętrzną boginię, proszę, zapraszam. _

Severus nakazał sobie spokój. Jeżeli porównywał swoje życie do mugolskich powieści erotycznych, to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Na powrót zasiadł w fotelu.

Musiał dać Potterowi najlepszy prezent. Musiał.

Rozmasował skronie i sięgnął do jednej z szuflad biurka. Nie jakiejś zwykłej. Konkretnej, strzeżonej przez najsilniejsze zaklęcia ochronne.

Nie po raz pierwszy przeklął swój perfekcjonizm i nie po raz pierwszy przeklął też Albusa Dumbledore'a.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł dzień zagłady. Dzień, w którym Severus Snape straci… nie, nie dziewictwo, chociaż to słowo mogłoby się nasunąć na myśl. Nadszedł dzień, w którym Severus Snape straci dumę. A przynajmniej tak podejrzewał wieczór wcześniej, gdy po raz tysięczny zastanawiał się cóż uczynić powinien w sprawie Pottera.

Decyzji powziętej wcześniej, tuż po szlabanie z Potterem, jednak nie zmienił. W przeciwieństwie do nastawienia, stwierdził bowiem odkrywczo, że jest przecież Severusem Snape'em. Człowiekiem, który zachowa twarz nawet w tak idiotycznej sytuacji.

Co prawda prawie ją stracił, gdy Pomona Sprout podarowała mu szampon.

„_Ha! Nie spodziewałeś się, że cię wylosowałam, co, Sev?"_

Snape nie po raz pierwszy miał ochotę porzucać Avadami.

Jednak zewnętrznie zachował spokój. W końcu był Mistrzem Kamiennej Twarzy.

Pottera spotkał pod wieczór, kiedy to większość uczniów udała się już na nie do końca zasłużony wypoczynek do domów – w końcu były Święta. Chłopak szedł pustym korytarzem z miną zbitego psa.

Severus przewrócił oczami. _Potter myśli, że wszyscy o nim zapomnieli, bo jako jedyny nie dostał jeszcze prezentu, jakież to przykre._

Snape podkradł się do niego od tyłu i odchrząknął głośno.

Harry aż podskoczył i obrócił się szybko niczym przestraszony kot. Natychmiast jego twarz oblał rumieniec.

- Wesołych świąt, panie Potter.

Chłopak spojrzał nieufnie na kopertkę w ręku Severusa, a następnie na niego samego. Rozdziawił usta zdumiony. Ponaglany spojrzeniem, w końcu wyciągnął dłoń po prezent.

- Po dwudziestu czterech godzinach ulegnie to autodestrukcji, więc ciesz się póki możesz.

Harry trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyjął z kopertki fotografię. Mało brakowało, a musiałby zbierać zęby z podłogi, takie wrażenie wywarło na nim zdjęcie. A konkretniej postać na nim. Młody, wysoki brunet, który… robił striptiz.

- Byłem młody i głupi, Potter – rzucił Snape. – Nie myśl sobie.

Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ruchomej fotografii. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Z kolei jego coraz ciaśniejsze w kroku spodnie i owszem. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i odważył się spojrzeć na Snape'a, który zdawał się być lekko zażenowany, ale i niezwykle zadowolony z siebie.

- Prawdomówny surowiec to bardzo potężna rzecz, panie Potter.

Gryfon przypomniał sobie szlaban i słowa, które napisał na pergaminie. „Zobaczyć Snape'a robiącego strip"

Harry miał wrażenie, że nad jego głową właśnie pojawiła się świecąca żarówka. Pogratulował sobie w myślach.

- Przekaż dyrektorowi, że spodobał ci się prezent – powiedział Snape i zaczął zbierać się do odejścia.

- Głupio mi to mówić, panie profesorze, ale… nie o striptiz mi chodziło.

Snape zamarł. Czy dobrze usłyszał? Odwrócił się na powrót przodem do chłopaka.

- Co żeś powiedział, Potter? – warknął.

Harry zrobił minę niewiniątka.

- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak robi pan stripsy, profesorze. To takie kurczaki w panierce, wie pan.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

- Czemu chciałbyś widzieć mnie robiącego stripsy?

- Bo wie pan, to byłoby takie… niecodzienne i zabawne.

- Zabawne? – powtórzył Snape słabym głosem. Nie, to nie było możliwe. To nie mogło być możliwe! Właśnie dał Potterowi swoje nagie zdjęcie, posądzając jednocześnie dzieciaka o jakieś zboczone myśli, kiedy to on sam w miejscu słowa „stripsy" widział „striptiz"!

- Na Merlina – wydyszał. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze. To, że zrobił z siebie kompletnego idiotę, to, że w pewien sposób napastował Pottera seksualnie czy to, że nie dał mu wymarzonego prezentu.

Wyzywając się od idiotów gorszych niż Dumbledore i Weasley razem wzięci, Severus Snape udał się do prywatnych komnat, gdzie zamierzał urżnąć się w trupa, choć wiedział, że żadne ilości alkoholu nie wymażą z niczyjej pamięci jego upokorzenia.

Tymczasem Harry bardzo szybko znalazł się w swoim opustoszałym – _chwała!_ – dormitorium, gdzie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wspominał oddalający się tyłek Snape'a.

Po raz enty pogratulował sobie w myślach chytrości. Nie sądził, że Nietoperz nabierze się na coś takiego, tym bardziej, że Harry w jego obecności rumienił się częściej niż robił wdechy i wydechy. Ale kto by się tym przejmował? A już w szczególności, kiedy Snape - zbyt zajęty załamywaniem się nad sobą – nie spróbował nawet odebrać mu cennej fotografii.

Harry zachichotał i wyciągnął z kieszeni prezent. Miał zamiar dobrze wykorzystać następne dwadzieścia trzy godziny życia.

**KONIEC!**

* * *

_**Jakoś daleko temu do romansu, ale że Harry chciałby to i niech będzie romance/humor:)  
Przepraszam za niedomyślność i brak podejrzeń Seva wobec słów Harry'ego (w końcu inteligentną bestią nasz Mistrz jest), ale złóżmy to na karb zdumienia spowodowanego stripsami Pottera i nerwami, które tak lubi szargać Dumbledore:)  
Mam nadzieję, że ff przypadł do gustu i oczywiście zachęcam wszystkich czytających do komentowania.**_


End file.
